


tune up

by aloedcookie (awkwardcarmine)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, Funny, Gen, Mad Scientists, Nonbinary Character, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardcarmine/pseuds/aloedcookie
Summary: cyborg needs their bi-weekly tune up and aloe does it completely unaware of how flustered they're making them haha





	tune up

**Author's Note:**

> no ragrets both aloe and cyborg are nb and gay this is the wig tea

“keeping your hardware AND software is important to keeping you working correctly cyborg! you know this already, we’ve gone over it a thousand times,” aloe explained as they hooked up the wires and cables from the vast computer network to cyborg, who was simply sitting in a chair and hoping this would be done with sooner rather than later.

“yes, aloe, i know, but do you really have to spend so long on my wires when you check them biweekly? i would assume if something went wrong, you could tell by--” cyborg tried to retaliate, and was promptly shut up as aloe sat down on their work chair and dragged the other onto their lap.

it was an unconventional position, yes, but aloe argued that it was perfect for rooting around and looking for particularly small tears or knots that may pop up from natural movement. they turned their (goofy) headlamp on and adjusted their frames, as the single screen they wore on their right eye was abandoned in favor of their actual prescription glasses. in their gloved hands they held a magnifying glass and a small blowtorch, good for reconnecting rubber wire coverings. with that, they popped open the central chest plate to access cyborg’s wires and got to work.

aloe was thorough, and the other both appreciated and hated it. their hand delicately traced over the bundles upon bundles of cables, gently yanking out one or two if they saw something wrong with it. the subtle tug always seemed to light up cyborg’s circuits with a small shock of electricity. they didn’t know if it was them reacting to the unexpected yank or the wire reacting to being taken out of place, but it made the lights intertwined in the cables of their hair light up just a little bit brighter and their regulation fans kick on high. this happened, all while aloe was blissfully unaware as they bobbed their head to whatever song they had blasting on the radio.

cyborg would attempt to go into sleep mode or something similar to pass the time, but the small sparks occured way too often to get comfortable. they gripped onto their costume with each small shock, eye twitching occasionally in annoyance. it was going to take a while, it surely was, but needless to say cyborg was pretty bored. kind of. aloe made absolutely ridiculous faces while shuffling through their electric innards and they could help but let out a small chuckle when they saw a particularly stupid one. they thought it was funny, until aloe let out a large gasp and roughly yanked a wire loose.

cyborg threatened to topple out of their seat on aloe's lap, but the scientist caught the other cookie just in time and apologized profusely. they showed cyborg the problem, a large part of the rubber casing on two seperate wires had rubbed off, which could possibly cause a really bad electrical problem. cyborg themselves winced, but with a forceful pat on the back, aloe assured them that they would be ok. they turned their body, unnaturally so, and grabbed a piece of spare rubber. gently, with as much care as they could, aloe ran a finger along the rip.

cyborg tried not to squirm as aloe measured it up with their fingers, occasionally touching the open wire while they eyed up the amount needed to patch it back up. their head was still down, blissfully ignorant to cyborg's attempts to keep their fans down but failing absolutely miserably as they kicked on at an alarmingly fast speed. aloe soon cut off a piece and wrapped it around the wire, using the blowtorch to melt the rubber onto the previous covering that was on it. even then, cyborg continued to twiddle their fingers and try to distract themselves from aloe's hands going over the cables.

soon, after all the touching and poking and prodding, aloe pulled their head out of the clouds and slammed cyborg's chest plate closed. thye blinked in surprise, watching aloe rescrew the panel on to keep it tight then yank off their gloves to fling to an unknown location. despite that, though, the other cookie was still overheated, fans whirring loudly and the lights in their hair as bright as they could be.

"hey, you ok cyborg? you need some water or something?" aloe questioned, playfully placing the back of their palm on the other's forehead to check for their temperature.

cyborg huffed, shaking their head and getting off of aloe's lap, and started to walk away when aloe finally realized what they had done and laughed obnoxiously loud. the robotic cookie rolled their eyes, continuing to walk before being scooped up by the scientist and given a big kiss on the cheek as an apology.

"you're cute when you're flustered," aloe said, continuing to giggle as cyborg thrashed in their arms hopelessly, even if they did like the affection the scientist gave them sometimes.


End file.
